


Secrets

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adolescence, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Worried Parents, lives after football, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: When you're too much secretive, it creates misunderstanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



Benni is very secretive and full of surprises and Max and Leon understood that but they always make sure that Benni will be secretive in a good purpose and does not have to lie when he was ask for the truth even when Benni reached adolescence.

Except for one instance...

“Ja.” Benni said giggling as he talks to someone in his Macbook.

“Ben?” Max said as he entered the room and saw that Benni suddenly slammed close his computer. “What was that?” Max asked curiously.

“N-nothing dad.” Benni replied not looking to his father’s eyes.

And skeptical Maxi came out.

“You’re watching porn are you?”

“WHAT? N-no dad. I don’t.” Benni said defensively.

“I know it’s part of growing up Ben, but its unhealthy and most of all, morally unhealthy. You should stop that.” Max reprimands.

“Dad. I promise you. I’m not watching porn.” Benni said defensively and desperately.

“Then open your laptop.” Max instructed and Benni stiffened and swallowed. “Come on.” Max dared.

Benni opened his laptop slowly and when the screen lights lit, it revealed a wallpaper collage pictures with Benni, his football teammates and close friends like Marco and Mario’s Julian.

“I told you dad. There’s nothing.” Benni said.

“Don’t lie to me Benedikt. I know you’re hiding something. I can notice it. Your blond curls are stiffening up.”

“I promise dad. I do not watch porn. You told me how bad it is. I know.” Benni said raising his hand surrendering.

“Okay. I will believe you and I will let you. Anyway, let’s go downstairs. Dinner is ready.” Max said and led his son out of his bedroom.

\---

Max and Leon are getting ready for bed when Leon noticed something is bothering his husband.

“Hey babe what’s wrong?” Leon asked.

“It’s Benni.”

“Mommy Benni or our Benni?” Leon asked.

“Our Benni.” Max looking smugly at Leon.

Leon was raising his hands, “I’m sorry. I just have to be specific. This is the problem when a lot of people who are dear to us have the same names and nicknames. So anyway, you were saying?”

“I entered Benni’s room to call him for dinner when he suddenly slammed his laptop close.”

“Okay.”

“Then I asked him what was that or he was watching porn?”

“You ask your son if he IS watching porn?” Leon was surprised.

“Of course I have to. It’s not suitable for his age.” Max explains.

“So what did he say?”

“Defend himself that he did not and do not watch porn.”

“I believe him.” And Max glared at Leon. “What? Our kid is honest. We raised him well.” Leon said.

“I halfheartedly believe him. But I know he is hiding something and I am determined to know what it is.” Max said and Leon is nervous.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Leon said.

\---

And Max was true to his words. He went to Benni, the coach Benni, to ask him to look after mini-Benni’s activities in school, including those who is he getting close to.

Benni started to look after his mini-him (more like stalking) for a few days and then reports to Max when they met at a coffee shop outside the training grounds.

“So, what did you find out?” Max interrogates.

“Like any normal junior high school does. He goes to his classes responsibly. Goes to training at the designated time he was given. He is together with his closest friends during breaks like Johannes Junior and Manuel, Ralf’s son. There are also instances during these breaks that a girl approaches their table and gives him something. Sometimes a box, probably sweets, or cards or flowers and he accepts it with a smile and his friends tease him.”

“About the girls. In any instance, did you see him with any of them? Just the two of them?” Max speculates.

“No. There are CCTV cameras all over the campus and I have them reviewed at the usual “private” spots of students but there was no Benni Meyer – Goretzka with a girl on the footage.”

“See Max. There’s nothing to be worried with Benni. Just let it go.” Leon pleads but Max gives him a glare and turned back to Benni.

“Thanks Benni. Just continue “observing” him. Please. I’m just worried.” Max says and Benni nods and Leon is exasperated.

\---

Baby Benni

Dad, Vatti, I’m going home late for a group

study at Jayjay’s house.

 

Max was skeptical when he reads the text and Leon noticed it. Both of them are on their way home.

“What’s the matter?” Leon asks and Max passed him his phone to let him read their son’s text. “There’s nothing with this. You being critical again Maximilian.” Leon reminds.

“I know he’s hiding something from us and I don’t like it.” Max said sulking.

“Come on. Let him be. He’s already fifteen. Can’t he be by himself on whatever he wants?” Leon asks.

“He can but I have a feeling that this one is an exception.” Max says and Leon just sighed.

\---

Max was getting restless by the moment and Leon tries to calm him down.

“It’s 9:30 in the evening already and he’s still not here.” Max said.

“Calm down. Maybe things are a bit tricky or he had much fun with Jayjay he forgot to check the time.” Leon assures.

“I’m calling to call Geisi.” Max says and reached for his phone and called Johannes Geis.

_“Oh hey Max.”_

“Hey Geisi. I just wanna ask. Is Benni still there with you?”

_“No. He left here two hours ago. Jayjay and him finished early.”_

“I see. Well, thanks Geisi.” Max said anxiously on the line.

_“Sure. Anytime.”_

Max drops the phone and Leon noticed his getting pale. “He’s not there anymore.”

“I’ll try calling him.” Leon said and fished out his phone and called his son.

“It’s off.” And Max was on the verge of crying. “Okay. Why don’t you go sleep now? You’re tired and stressed.”

“But…but what about Benni?”

“I’ll wait for him and talk to him. Don’t worry.”

Leon led his husband to their room and have him sleep.

\---

It was eleven in the evening when Benni came home. As he enters their house, suddenly the light on the tall lamp went on revealing his taller father sitting on the couch.

“You’re _early_.” Leon sarcastically says.

“Sorry dad. It’s just Jayjay had a hard time with Chemistry and I helped since it’s almost exam week.” Benni says holding his one arm and not looking at his father.

“One thing that I don’t like son is when you lie to us. We called your Uncle Geisi and he said you left early there.” Leon points out in a soft yet firm tone and Benni swallows.

“I-I-I went to help another friend because he called me needed help with Math. My phone got empty so I wasn’t able to call.” Benni replied nervously.

Leon noticed that his son is uneasy and he does not like it. “Okay. I will let you through with this one. But you have to explain everything to your dad tomorrow. He is really, really worried.”

“I’m really sorry Vatti. It will never happen again.” Benni says and Leon hug his son.  But he noticed there was something different in Benni’s scent. A girl’s perfume but he didn’t ask his son more since it was already nighttime and he knows the kid is tired.

\---

The next day Benni apologized to Max before he left for school. Meanwhile, since it was day off for the footballer’s Max decided to do the laundry. He gathers all the clothes that were needed to be washed. He entered his son’s room and shook his head because of the mess. He tidied things up and gathered his son’s clothes and that’s when he noticed there was a different scent on one of it. He looked for it and found the uniform his son is wearing the day before. He smelled it and it was a girl’s perfume. He was stunned with worry. Then suddenly he heard a phone blare with a notification. He found his son’s phone on the nightstand still plugged in, charging. He pushes the home button and revealed a message for his son. It is from “=D”. He was curious and worried at the same time so he opened it. Since there was no passcode, it opened directly to the message.

=D

Sorry if I just texted you. I was so tired last night.

You were so good. I had a great time. (kiss emoji).

 

Then everything went black for Max.

\---

Benni rushed to the hospital when he heard about what happened to his father. When he reached the emergency room, he was met by his taller father, looking at him flatly and almost unamused, assisting his shorter father on a wheelchair.

“Were going home.” Leon said flatly to his son as he pushes the wheelchair out of the building. Benni follows silently.

The drive home was silent and Benni felt that the reason was him, especially when his taller father glances at the rear view mirror looking at him.

They arrived home and it was almost dinner. Leon prepared the food and while Max sits down on the couch taken care of by his son.

“Are you okay now dad?” Benni asks.

“I felt better now. But not better on what you did last night?” Max said looking hard at his son.

“What are you talking about dad?” Benni asks nervously.

“Who is smiley?”

“A friend.”

“You had sex with this friend, haven’t you?”

“WHAT?!” Benni was shocked at his father’s accusation.

“I went inside your bedroom this morning to get your clothes and I noticed your uniform smelled like women’s perfume. You also left your phone and it rang. I cannot help it and I read a message saying that whoever he or she is was tired last night. And that you were so good and had a nice time.” Max ranted.

Leon heard the commotion and went to the living room.

“Dad, I went to that friend last night because she needs help.” Benni explained.

“Oh so, she’s a she.” Max commented.

“Son, I know you’re adolescent already and you know something about the birds and the bees. But you know it’s dangerous. You’re still young and we’re not ready for whatever consequences it will bring.” Leon explains.

Both parents saw their child step back with hurt and tears on his face.

“I---I know about the birds and the bees…and…and I know there is a right time for that to do it. (Sniffs). Dad, vatti, you raised me well…and I cannot do anything that could embarrass you. Why do you say something that lowto me? Maybe you could say that because I am just a kid you found on the street.” Benni says in his cries then went to running to his room.

Leon helped Max on the couch and followed Benni to his room. They found him crying on the bed. The couple sat down by their child and tried to comfort him.

“We’re sorry son. We didn’t mean to upset you. We know you are an obedient child and we are proud of that.” Max apologizes.

“You are special and dear to us son. All we wanted is for you to clear everything up. You’re so secretive now. We could sometimes misunderstood your actions. Please, tell us the truth.” Leon pleads.

Benni looks up to his parents with a puffy face. “Okay. I’ll bring her tomorrow.”

\---

“Hey Max! Leon! Benni is here!” Ralf shouts to the couple on the pitch helping with the training of the junior footballers. The couple ran out of the pitch and went by the bleachers.

“Benni brought someone cute and pretty by the way.” Ralf said wiggling his eyebrows.

Benni was walking by the bleachers holding someone’s hand and Leon and Max approached him.

“Vatti, Dad, this is Andrea. My friend.” Benni introduced the girl beside him with long brown wavy hair, fair skin and wearing the girl’s school uniform of where Benni was going to and was blushing.

“Hi Andrea. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Leon, Benni’s taller father.” Leon said lifting his hand to shake the girl’s and the girl giggled.

“Are you offending me Mr. Goretzka? Anyway, I’m Max. Benni’s _much taller_ father. I hope Benni is good to you.” Max introduced looking at Leon first then to the girl.

“Uhm…nice to meet you sirs. Be-Benedikt has been very helpful to me. He-he helped me with my homework and studies for today’s exam even if he has to go home late and be scolded.” Andrea replied shyly.

“Come on. Don’t be shy.” Benni held her hand firmly. “Sorry dads, she’s just starstruck to see both of you.” Benni adds.

“Well, I think we should call this a day Max. We had a visitor to entertain.” Leon said and pulled Max back to the field leaving the two teens by the bleachers.

Max was giving his instruction and Leon was observing his son from a distance. Both teens were sitting by the bleachers and suddenly Benni hugged Andrea and stood up and shouted.

“DADS! SHE’S NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!”

Leon was shocked and dropped the football he was holding and the sound of his son’s voice made Max turn and looked worried.

“SHE’S MY GIRLFRIEND!”

And everybody on the pitch clapped their hands and howled.

“ATTA BOY! THAT’S HOW KEEPERS DO IT!” Ralf shouts back.

\---

The fathers, the son with “his girlfriend” had dinner in a fancy restaurant in Gelsenkirchen. There they knew that Andrea was the same year as Benni but on a different class and a member of the school’s theater club. A good opera and classical singer. They met when Benni watched the school’s rendition of the Phantom of the Opera as part of their term paper for Literature where Andrea was the lead actress. A common friend of them introduced them to each other after the play and there they became close. There also Max and Leon revealed to Andrea some of the embarrassing things that happened to Benni when he was young. The boy was red and his girl was just laughed at him demurely.

They also brought the girl to her home. Benni accompanied her until they reached the front door, which was opened by Andrea’s mother who was shocked to see both famous footballers inside the car waving at her. Before Andrea went inside, she kissed Benni in the cheek and hugged him. Benni returned to the car staring far while holding his cheek where his girlfriend kissed him.

“She kissed me.” He mumbled and his parents giggled.

“Benni, I know this is new for you but remember, don’t forget your studies and be disciplined as always.” Max says.

“And no more secrets.” Leon adds.

“Yes dad, vatti. I love you.” Benni smiles as he promised, hugging both of his parents on the front seat of the car.

“We love you too.” Leon and Max said together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused, some of the names are a product of my imagination.  
> \- Johannes "Jayjay" Geis Jr. - is the son of Johannes Geis, Max and Leon's teammate.  
> \- Manuel Fahrmann - the son of Ralf, Schalke's goalkeeper.
> 
> I hope you liked this. You can reflect it by leaving your comments and kudos. Thanks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teen troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319769) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla)




End file.
